Never be Normal
by xyzisme
Summary: Kim disappears. Did Ron imagine her and their whole life together? What will he do? What is the world like without Kim Possible? And why does everyone call him a hero now? K/R and others. Post Graduation.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible, or any of these characters. Tabeschdie is mine, but the rest belong to Disney**

* * *

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Ron yelled.

Kim gasped. She had seen this coming, but had never imagined that it would be quite like this.

* * *

"Shego," he snapped.

"Drakken," she replied in exactly the same tone.

They were having one of their usual quarrels. It had started about something trivial – well, something trivial according to them. The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was considered one of the most valuable scientific experiments ever created by many scientists – even if no one knew exactly what it did.

Little did they know that later they would look on this very annoying quarrel as one of the significant and treasured moments of their life – the last bit of normalcy before chaos took over.

* * *

What does normal mean to you? To most people it's day to day things, often trivial, often ignored or looked at as boring. However normal grew to be something the whole world would treasure during a terrible time, something looked back on as before _it _happened.

For Kim Possible, fighting villains was normal – her day job. She had grown used to it and she had always had Ron by her side to help her and lately even protect her. But when she came up against Tabeschdie she realized she had never known what evil was.

Ron Stoppable's motto had always been "Never be Normal". Although Kim had often been annoyed (not to mention embarassed) by this motto, he stuck to it and soon she began to see the value of it. Why stick to what people expected of you when you could be so much more? If she had never gotten over Bonnie's 'normal' High School Society Hierarchy she might have never dated Ron. And her life would have been so much worse because of that. There was only one time when he was a normal boy. Ron still stuck to his motto through it all, even when the consequences of not being Normal were terrifying. What would happen the day he gave up? And one day he did.

And it seemed like nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**Author's note (PLEASE READ) - My first attempt at a story, please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm still not sure how this will turn out, but I hope it will be good! Be kind, but tell me when you think I'm going wrong/ doing badly.  
**

**Oooh I've got a bit of mystery going on so far - can you figure out what's going on? Many surprises and twists to come! I like Shego and Drakken too much to let them be villains, so they're going to be positive characters for this story. Hopefully I'll get a bit of humor in, I won't keep it too long, I'll get some romance, unexpected moments, action (although this won't be the base of the whole story) etc. Well, that's what I'm hoping for. **

**The T rating is for future content, although that might be upped depending on how it goes. **

**I'm open for suggestions and ideas!**

* * *


	2. Ron

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, but I don't own Kim Possible**

* * *

Kim walked in and gave me one of her bon-diggety smiles. I hadn't realized my jaw was hanging open until she walked up to me and gently pushed it closed. Rufus was off for the night, hanging out with Wade and having the time of his life. I wasn't worried about him, I knew he would be playing video games and eating all the Bueno Nacho he could. Mmmmmmm, Bueno Nacho. Cheezilicious nacos and chheeeesssee and more cheese…

Kim quickly brought my attention back – she was the only person in the world who could take my mind off Bueno Nacho, especially looking like that. Kim almost never dressed up, preferring to wear the same old comfortable clothes (which admittedly she still looked BADICAL in) and I had no problem with that. But when she _did _dress up, oh boy…

It had been a while before we decided to take this step. Normally we consciously refrained from taking the next step in our relationship. Kim and I had discussed and agreed that there was no point in our going too fast too soon, and neither of us had decided to go forward until we felt comfortable with the idea. Shortly before my 18th birthday, when Kim came over to give me her gift…

* * *

"Boo-yah! It's my birthday! Who's the man? Ron's the man! Ron's 18 – oh yeah, oh yeah." I was goofing around in my room with Rufus, doing a crazy dance and rapping with Rufus providing the beat. Mid-step I suddenly got the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around slowly and sheepishly to see Kim stifling her laughter. At first I was momentarily embarrassed – Kim hadn't been in my room for quite a while, and now I was in my pj's and nothing else. Then I reminded myself of all the times my pants had fallen off while on missions. And this was _Kim_, who I had grown up with and who knew everything about me.

I began to rap again and continued my dance as Kim giggled in the background and cheered me on. Finally when I finished after a few last flourishes, she came over and hugged me. "I love you, Ron," she murmured into my ear. Suddenly entirely still and serious, I realized this was the first time she had said these words to me. With her right there next to me, smelling her strawberry shampoo, I realized that Kim was the only one I ever wanted to be with. "I love you too, KP."

We stayed in the hug for a long time and jumped apart, startled, when my mom's voice came from downstairs. "Ronald, we're taking Hana for her checkup at the doctor's. Your father and I will be back in an hour. Happy birthday, dear! There's a surprise waiting for you downstairs…"

"SURPRISE?!" I yelled. "Booyah!" I took the stairs about four at a time and made my way downstairs, followed by Kim. I walked into the room to see…THE BEST NEW SCOOTER EVER! It was blue like my old one, but this was newer and better looking. When I looked closer I realized that this one had also had some modifications made to it thanks to the twins so I could take it on missions as well.

Although I loved my old scooter and it held a lot of memories for me, it was nearing the end of it's life and I had preserved it the best I could. This scooter was the one I took Kim to prom on and it wasn't going to end up in a junkyard. For the last few months I had been resigned to taking public transport and Kim's car when she could drive me. I didn't want a car myself, a car just wasn't me and I had given up all hope of a new scooter when my father had expressly said he would not even consider the idea. Apparently he had been (successfully) trying to throw me off the trail.

After rejoicing over the scooter for a while, I noticed that KP was looking somewhat quiet. She beckoned my up to my room with a glint in her eye just as I was telling her how the Ron Man would be able to take her on rides with his sweet new machine. Confused, I followed her. "Why did you put your gift in my room, KP?" I asked.

I soon realized when we went to my room that Kim's gift was not what I had expected. I had thought it would be Bueno Nacho bucks. Or maybe some clothes, since Monique was always after her to improve my look. But I think she had realized that I was happy the way I was.

Instead, Kim closed the door behind her and walked up to me as I stood in the centre of the room. Rufus squeaked and hid under the desk, I think he knew what was coming. I didn't have a clue until Kim raised her lips to mine and gave me the best kiss I had ever known. Not even the kiss at prom had been this good. This was tender yet passionate, and as I ran my hands through her hair I realized that her gift had been even better than I expected – a kiss to remember.

* * *

Rather unfortunately, since that incident I had been feeling like it was time we took the next step in our relationship. I held back because I hadn't been sure she felt the same way, but after her 18th birthday a few weeks later, we realized we both were ready. And that brings us to today. Kim and I had rented a hotel room near our college for the night – what good are naco royalties if they aren't used?

After a dinner neither of us noticed much, KP and I returned to our hotel room. Kim had been in the bathroom changing for a while and I didn't take much notice of it – I was too nervous myself. But when she walked in I immediately forgot everything else. I don't know exactly what Kim was wearing – but it was something strappy and small which fitted her in all the right places.

My attention was riveted to her face though. She looked more beautiful than ever, and I was glad for the millionth time that I had chosen to tell her my feelings in the Bueno Nacho that day. She blushed a little, which made me blush and realize that this was the first time I was seeing her like this. She seemed nervous as well, which was unlike her and made me feel a bit less nervous.

We met in a kiss which made the one on my 18th birthday seem like a mere peck. And what happened after that was just magic with the woman I loved.

* * *

The next morning I lay with KP still asleep in my arms, and I wanted to stay like that forever. I drifted off into a deep sleep again, and awoke with a start, feeling as if something had gone terribly wrong. And it had. Kim was no longer in my arms. In fact, she was no longer in the room at all. All traces of her had vanished.

I scrambled to put on some clothes and ran to my Kimmunicator (KP called it the RonPhone but I still thought of it as the Kimmunicator). "Wade!" I called, panicking for some reason. "Where's Kim? On a mission right?" I tried to laugh.

Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Kim?' he said. "Who's Kim?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tell me what you think! Did the cliffhanger thing work? It's going to get pretty bad from now on, so enjoy the K/R moments while you can! :)  
**


	3. Shego

**DISCLAIMER: You guessed it. **

* * *

Drakken and I approached our new 'relationship' differently from Kim and Ron. Whereas Kimmy and Ron (no, I don't call him the sidekick anymore – he has proven he's quite the opposite) are always lovey-dovey and mushy (according to me anyway) Drew and I fight quite a lot. We share the same relationship we used to, with all the joking and teasing mostly on my part, except now there are a few…benefits.

Of course we don't try to take over the world any more. If 16 feet tall aliens couldn't manage against Kim and Ron, there really is no point in us repeatedly trying. Besides, it seems a bit silly for a married couple to do that. It was different when we were just sidekick and Drakken. Now I have an image to keep up. Of course I don't care about what the others in the EVGS (Ex-Villains Girlfriend Society) think – _especially _not Bonnie – but I don't want some of my old and new friends to see me lapsing back into crime. Ann and I have grown especially close and I'd hate to think of the motherly disapproving look in her eyes if I go back to my old ways.

Some of our old friends are still up to their old tricks. We keep in touch and I enjoy their society much more than some of the stuffy new people we have met.

We're earning more than enough money through Drakken marketing some new, specially produced inventions which can't be used for evil. We're probably even richer than Ron was when he was trying to be Ron Millionaire. And now that I'm in charge of the bank accounts I can make sure Drew isn't blowing all our money on silly things.

I'm not very close to my brothers – they were always a bit too silly for me. Sometimes Drew jokes that they drove me into crime. I don't use my powers much anymore unless training. I enjoyed saving the world once, but I'm not going to become some goody-goody like Kim. I train to keep up my powers because I never want to become one of those old has-beens. But you never know when something will come up…

_Drakken_ annoys me so much sometimes. It seems like he tries to irritate me. Him with his stupid requests for 100 million dollar gadgets. Who needs a Transponsdulatorix Met anyway? I don't even know what it does. And then he sulks like a little child when he doesn't get his way. I have discovered that Drew is much more mature than I had thought him to be, but he still retains his simple childlike wonder in many ways. Normally I like it, but now!

I'm going to go to sleep now. I might go talk to him before that…you should never sleep on an angry mind. Or maybe I'll wait for him to come – I shouldn't grovel!

* * *

I woke up in my bed, pleased once more by the decorations. Who didn't love pink and gold? The other girls at the Socialites Society were so jealous. Especially Bonnie, it was so obvious. Oh well, she was comparatively poor and a loser. Why waste my time thinking about her? I opened the pure gold door and went to greet my husband. I didn't sleep in the same room with him – I had quite obviously married him for his money. But he thought I was crazy about him and didn't like it if I didn't come meet him in the morning.

I walked over to him and stared at him lying down. Ignoring the slight feeling of repulsion, I bent over and murmured, "Good morning, Junior."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Another (sort of) cliffhanger! Don't kill me for this, I quite like the cliffhangers as they keep you guys interested and leave me room to develop the story in many different directions.  
Despite Shego's narration this chapter (I wanted to give an insight on what her life is like in my story) which is crucial to the plot, this is going to be a largely Ron/ Kim focused story. I have yet to decide exactly how much of a role Shego and Drakken will play. It depends on how the story develops. Right now it seems like it's going to be quite epic and movie like. Let me know if you like D/S and want me to include them more. And I do have reasons for everything the characters are doing but, no, I might not explain them just yet. As usual, I'm open for suggestions, comments and even criticisms! Keep the reviews coming, they really motivate my and I try to reply to them all!**

**A special thanks this week to Donteatacowman - thanks for your comments and reminders! And to all of you who added my story to your review list.**

**Oh, and yes, as I said at the start of the story, I am not Walt Disney or his ghost and Kim Possible is not my character. This story, however, is my personal property and may not be used without my permission.**


	4. Rufus

**DISCLAIMER: You didn't really think I owned Kim Possible, did you?**

* * *

My human sat in his bed, with tears streaming down his face. He had been like this ever since he had called Wade from his hotel room. As Wade later explained to me, Wade had lost him until he found him in the room. Ron had discovered the tracking chip earlier and insisted Wade remove it, so there had been quite a lot of worry until Ron had called.

But it seemed as though he had been dumped there by one of the villains he was always off fighting. He had lost all memory of everyone except Wade, his parents and I and had conceived some person in his imagination called Kim. He drew me a picture when he first got home, but after I didn't recognize her he had been in the state he was. I tried everything I knew to cheer him up but no one, not even my parents and I (I looked upon Ron as a sort of older brother and thus his relatives were also mine) had been able to help him.

* * *

After a while, I was beginning to think some villain was trying to drive him crazy by creating the perfect girlfriend in his mind. Ron had gone out with girls before but none of them sounded like this Kim. She was (from what Ron kept mumbling to himself about his 'memories' with her) kind, funny, smart, brave, and not at all shallow. She was even pretty as Ron described her as the most gorgeous woman he had known and he did not give compliments like that lightly.

This girl obviously didn't exist. Wade had created a portrait of her from Ron's description and had looked for her name in all the school records and all records from all countries. And if Wade couldn't find anything on her, no one knew her. She didn't exist. Yet Ron stuck to his assumption and stayed in his room.

* * *

Finally, I decided to try a different tack with Ron. Nothing else would work! It had been days...I went over and began to communicate. I didn't exactly talk to him, but he was the only human being in the world who could understand me perfectly. Wade had had to invent a decoder for himself, and that worked imperfectly. I could have actually built a better one but decided watching Wade's miscommunications sometimes was funnier.

At first, Ron seemed in a trance. Then he heard what I was saying was not the usual 'she doesn't exist' and 'a villain ruined your mind'. I had decided he didn't believe that anyway and there was no changing his mind. Thus the change of point of view on my part. Slowly Ron's face grew lighter and it seemed he had some hope.

"Thanks buddy!" he said. "I'll get my friends to help me! And then she'll be back!" I grew slightly worried at his words. Had he forgotten everything? He had no friends, only the hangers on that those at the top of the high school social hierarchy had. His current girlfriend had no affection for him – even I could see that. His friends said bad things about him behind his back – how he was shallow, mean and got _paid_ to save the world. I knew better. He was better than that, it was just buried deep within him ever since he discovered his monkey powers. He needed some kind of balance, but had nothing. Wade and I were his only real friends.

Ron beckoned to me and I hopped in his pocket as usual. I decided to just wait and see what happened next with this New Ron. Maybe I liked him better, I decided, as he passed me some cheese on our way out. Ron would normally have never done that. He had decided a while ago I was gaining weight and taken me off cheese. I used to love a place called Bueno Nacho, but after Ron took me off the diet we never went there any more. It had closed down now due to a lack of sales. I guess they never had any new products…Ron and I set off to find this imaginary girlfriend of his. We were going to meet his real one. Once I told him her name, he gasped. "WRONGSICK!" he said. "I would never cheat on Kim." He seemed to have forgotten Kim didn't exist here at least. Oh well, we'd just have to see how this Ron did in high school.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like this installment of the story! It doesn't really end on a cliffhanger, but I'm trying something a bit different. And I realize there hasn't been much action so far, but this is more of the set up of the story. We're just moving into the main story now. Again, please review and comment or just read if that's what you want. But I hope you enjoy it!  
**


	5. Monique

**DISCLAIMER: She's a free woman, except for Disney's copyright over her. The story can't be used without my permission though.**

* * *

The buzz around school was that Ron was finally returning. It had been more than three months since he had got back from his last mission. Wade had managed to get most of the details taken off the Internet but we all knew something had been really wrong. Some losers actually seemed concerned about him but I knew he would be fine. If he was too 'strong' to take me on missions he could very well get okay.

So this wasn't the typical girlfriend attitude? Big deal. I think he knows I don't like him anyway. I thought of breaking up with him while he was away but then decided I had the BOBW (best of both worlds for you losers who don't know Monique speak). I had the relationship with the famous guy, and the little something going on with the guy I actually liked on the side. This guy thought I had broken up with Ron anyway. Besides, I liked the way people had been coming up to me to ask how he was. I pretended like I knew a lot, but I didn't know much. I was kind of glad he was coming back.

I know you think I'm totally shallow and useless, but really, I'm happy where I am. When I first came here I worked in Club Banana, and I was a total loser. I had no friends who were like me, so I decided to change to be like the cool people then. At the time it was this girl named Bonnie (who dropped out later on – there was nothing really keeping her here). I beat her at her own game. And now I'm at the top of the food chain and happy where I am.

* * *

I tried to avoid Ron in the morning. I was so apprehensive of ruining the relationship I had built up with my other guy that I didn't want to meet Ron and have to be his girlfriend again. I hadn't really thought about how Josh was going to deal with the fact that Ron and I were still together. I actually liked him and didn't want him to know. The other people at school didn't know what our relationship was really, so I had been able to keep up my deception. What if they told Ron?

I didn't have to worry. When Ron met me he didn't try to kiss me or do anything weird. "MO-nique!" he yelled. "What's up? How's Kim?" My plastered on smile faltered. "Kim?" I asked? All the newly found light went out of his face for a second and then he put on a smile which resembled mine.

* * *

Whatever I saw of him during the rest of the day was strange enough – now I consciously avoided him. I felt too guilty about Josh around this new Ron. Something life changing had obviously happened on his mission, although it seemed to have left him a little confused. All day he went around asking people about this Kim person. Surprisingly I found I had grown a little jealous. This Ron was worth it. He wasn't mean or cutting or anything like that. He was friendly towards me in a buddy way which I enjoyed more.

Once he found out no one knew her, he tried to leave school but was stopped by Mr. Barkin. I didn't know why Barkin tried, Ron had beaten him so many times before in a battle of wits. But Ron actually didn't leave school and yelled "You're the same!!" and hugged him around the middle, I was getting worried, and as I turned into a corridor I heard Ron talking. I saw his back was to me and he was talking into the RonPhone.

"No one knows her," he said in the saddest voice I had ever heard. "I've been trying to act as if everything was the way it should be but it's messed up. But you were wrong about Monique - she's with Josh and seems happy! Otherwise she turns into Bonnie when she's not around Josh. And I know you're trying to be supportive but you don't believe me either. I think it's time to go meet them. They might be able to help."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I hope you like the pairings and references! I've tried to keep it as interesting as possible. Please review, it really encourages me. You can even submit anonymous reviews if you don't have accounts here. I'm trying to keep it from many different points of view, even though I enjoy Ron's the most, which is why chapters are short. But that means I can update quicker! Hopefully a few chapters on I can get back to Ron's narration - I like it best! But for now you guys can look at the story through other people's eyes. I've always enjoyed the Rashomon effect...**

**I've changed things now so Josh doesn't know Monique is cheating on Ron with him - I always thought Josh was a good guy! And I like the Monique and Josh pairing much more - so this is my tribute to it in the story.**


	6. Drakken

**DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, but the story can't be used without my permission.**

* * *

My life had been deviating from it's beautiful routine lately. I like routine – and so far everything was going according to plan. I had graduated from one of the best colleges in the world for science and technology – although I had luckily lost touch with some of the most immature friends I had ever had. Funnily enough they were the only friends I had ever had. Still, I didn't believe in friendship. It didn't help you get ahead at work. And look where I was now. The head researcher in Geneva's premier lab. The whole world looked upon our experiments.

And my personal life was going well too. I was married to a lovely girl. So some people looked upon our age difference…I didn't care about those people. We genuinely cared about each other. Her life was so much better now. After she ran away from home – I couldn't really blame her, considering her siblings, she was wandering half starved along the street and almost getting into all the wrong things. She had dated some so-called supervillain for a while too. Then we found each other and things got so much better. I found a life partner and she found someone to protect her. Still, I didn't take her to office functions. I didn't want my co-workers getting a bad impression of me.

* * *

"Can't you get these figures right even once, Raget? Do I have to explain everything a hundred times around here?" I yelled at one of my employees. These people were so inefficient it was appalling. I was caught off guard and forgot about firing Raget when a voice yelled behind me, "Drakken! You're still doing your evil rants! I thought you had changed when I found you were working here but it's an evil lab isn't it? Or a cover!" I turned around to find a blond haired boy I didn't recognize running towards me. Panicking, I yelled for security. For once, someone was efficient and the boy was thrown out of the building. Still, it raised quite a few nasty questions and my supervisor seemed extremely stern about keeping an eye on me.

* * *

And then again on my way out of the building, muttering curses, I was accosted by this insane hooligan. He didn't run towards me this time, so I didn't call the police, but I had to tell him off for his behavior. I walked towards him and began ticking him off. "LOOK, I don't know who you are! Please leave me alone. I am a normal person with a good job and I have a family to support so could you please leave me alone? I don't think you have the right person anyway. My name is Mr. Lipsky or Drew, not Drakken. And I am not at all evil. I am working on the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and even if you don't know what that is, I have no intention of using it for so called evil purposes."

My talking to the insane person had its intended effect. The boy looked downcast and extremely sad. I felt a moment of remorse but decided he deserved it. I didn't even know him! The buffoon person began to walk away but seemed to have some kind of after thought and turned back. I began to back away as he said, "So you don't know Kim Possible? Your ex-arch enemy?" I gave him another disgusted look. How people let their brains degenerate to this stage was beyond me. "I do not know any Kim Possible. I have never heard of any such person," I said, enunciating clearly and speaking loudly and slowly, as one does with such people. "Now, if you will _excuse _me," I said sarcastically, "I have to get back to my family."

A small light seemed to shine in the boy's face. "So you're still with Shego then?" he said. "At least something's the same even if you gave up taking over the world." I had briefly thought the buffoon had become sane again but then realized this had just been momentary at his words. "I don't know any Shego. And I never had any taking over the world plans. Goodbye."

I wasn't going to tell the boy about the brief time when I considered taking up villainy during and after college. I nearly dropped out of college because of it. My life was just too uninteresting – I needed more power and I wanted to have some fun. But then I decided there was no stimulation in the villain's life. And I have been proved right since. Besides some Ron Stoppable guy who goes around getting paid to save the world from some tiddlypush villains there is no real stimulation for villains. They hate to admit it, but they like to have arch-foes. And from what I'd heard of this Ron Stoppable person, he was too arrogant to associate with the villains. He considered them beneath him and just went in, beat them and got out. And I liked my life now.

* * *

Thinking no more about any of the issues that had been brought up today by this stranger, but still strangely troubled, I drove home to my wife. When I got home I decided not to mention the incident. What did it concern her anyway? There was no point in unnecessarily worrying her about something that would turn into nothing. "Hello dear," I greeted her as I got home. She replied dutifully – she knew that I liked her to do this, I hated when she wasn't waiting for me when I was home. She liked being there for me too. She didn't go out much, she had always been the shy retiring type. And so I was her only link to the outside world.

She came from this small town in America which was quite close to where I had gone to college and had never been into the social life, as she told me. She had been quiet in high school and had decided to leave because she didn't see the point of it. I was encouraging her to take up an education again. Anyway, she had wandered around for a while and dated someone quite 'shady' – I believe his name was Will Du and he was some kind of good guy turned bad. It was too bad these kind of things which were happening more often lately. So many people had no motivation in life. Then after they stopped dating she had been lost which was when we had met (this was obviously before I was offered the promotion here). I had taken care of her and the rest was history. I reminded myself of her as I entered the house. I would have never had such a wife if I had entered villainy.

What had that boy said that girl's name was? The one who I think he said he was looking for. Funny, I didn't even catch the boy's name. Not that I cared. I wasn't thinking about the incident. I would forget it soon anyway. I was just trying to remember this girl's name out of curiosity. I kept forgetting it. I guess I just had a bad memory for names. Probable? Possible? Penable? Funny, the name appeared somehow familiar.

Why couldn't I get these people out of my mind? My wife seemed quite concerned as she called my name. I had been standing as if in a trance for quite a few minutes. I reproached myself for making a good woman worry. My thoughts had just been rambling all over the place. And they were threatening to do so again. My anger grew at the boy who was causing me problems at work and otherwise.

Firmly pushing him out of my mind, I greeted my wife. We went in for dinner and I thanked myself once more for the life I had chosen. It might not have exactly been everyone's idea of interesting, but I liked it. And as I thought of this I turned to my wife – the perfect woman. "I love you, Bonnie Lipsky," I said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you notice the shout out to Geneva and all the experiments going on there!**

**Hmmm, what do you think about the couple Draknie (I get to name it because I'm the first person to come up with it!) – one of the more…unorthodox pairings? Wrongsick or quite an interesting concept? I don't go for it myself but I thought it was an interesting idea!**

**Obviously Drakken's quite a nasty person as well, although he appears happy. I'm not going to make this an over-dramatic thing where everyone has a sad life without Kim. Still, if you look closer you will find some flaws with his life. And it's not a mistake that Drakken doesn't recognize the name Possible – he's clearly thinking he's above his college friends. I tried to make Drakken very grown up here, so he is purposely out of character.  
**

**Again, thanks to EVERY single one of my readers and reviewers. Don't think I don't appreciate you, because I do! You inspire me to update so quickly and to keep writing.  
**


	7. Ron again

**DISCLAIMER: Did'ja think I owned Kim Possible? Did'ja? Well, she's Disney's gal! The story can't be used without my permission though!**

* * *

"Ron, you're so silly!" Kim giggled. Normally she presented a very mature image to the world but I loved that with me she had the confidence to be childish once in a while. Most people thought that she was always serious and responsible and wondered how I fitted with her – I was an acknowledged clown. But we found parts of each other we didn't know existed and balanced each other out.

"Aww, come on KP, you know the girls dig the jokes!" I replied playfully.

Kim turned mock serious. "There better not be any other girls, Ron! Or else I'll…"

* * *

_Kim._

Or else you'll disappear. I couldn't imagine any worse punishment that anyone could do that would cause me more pain. And worse, that no one else would remember! Or was it just a dream? I closed my eyes and imagined smelling her shampoo and just her essential Kim-ness. No, I had faith in myself and it wasn't a dream.

But what was worse, that it was all a dream, or that it was true and something had gone terribly wrong and I wasn't able to help Kim because of no one knowing where or even who she was. What if something had happened to her?

There was nothing worse than that helpless feeling, unless it was the pain.

I lost count of the days.

_Kim._

I had been to Shego and Drakken, but in this universe Drakken was some kind of (l)awful scientist whom helping me was beneath. He thought I was insane anyway. It took Wade a while to track down Shego, because she's Mrs. Sheila Senior Junior now. I wouldn't expect her to be the money-grabbing type but apparently she had out-Bonnied Bonnie.

And I didn't think she even loved Junior. What she and Drakken had had, despite all their fights, had been something special. Even in a crazy alternate universe nothing could change this.

So Shego and Drakken, who had become two of my closest friends after the incident during graduation now refused to help me. Drakken used to joke about how he _kind of_ brought me together with Kim and now he didn't even know who in the world she was.

_Kim._

Even the very mention of her name made me feel like in that TV series where the girl grabs the guy's heart, pulls it out and stomps on it. Kim had never done anything like that to me, but that was the extent of the pain I had. It was not even just mental agony, the pain was physical as well. It hurt to do everything.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt like something was pulling me in two directions. I felt my MMP stirring. On one side there was a strong, somewhat familiar pull which seemed to be urgent. The other one was weak, felt like a part of me, and was too weak to tell the urgency of.

Was it…Sensei and Kim? I felt his voice so I knew it was Sensei, but the other one I had never felt before. It felt right though, absolutely perfectly right, and nothing had ever made me feel that was except Kim.

Instinctively I began moving towards that pull. I felt a strong tug in the other direction. As I moved it became harder and harder to do so. "Sensei, _KIM!_"

Sensei was more mysterious and frustrating than ever. "I cannot leave you in peace until you come. I will prevent you from going. You must come."

The link faded away and all that was left was the echo in my head. "You must come…" But could I leave Kim?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another day, another cliffhanger. From now on I'll probably only be able to update on weekends, but keep reading! Here comes some action. **

**Thanks to Sentinel103 for the suggestion - the Drakken/ Bonnie couple is now Dronnie. (Draknie sounds like some kind of acne anyway).**

**I had thought of putting Ron's interaction with Shego in, but since you already know how her life is, it's quite pointless. Tell me if you want something here about how Bonnie-like she has become and showing her character in more detail i.e. a conversation or something...**

**As always, please review, read and have fun!**


	8. Sensei

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible, there would be a Season 5.**

* * *

I walked towards the door of my room, but even this caused me pain as it was away from the direction that Sensei was pulling me. I turned around and suddenly felt as though a strong wind was behind me. I felt a ridiculous urge to run. But I _had _to go to Kim. Abandoning her was not an option. Even the mention of her name cause me enough pain to feel as though everything inside me was being slowly pulled out. Again and again. All my other senses seemed numbed somehow, blocking out everything but the pain.

An idea struck me as my gaze fell upon the recently installed computer in my room. Obviously it was going to be impossible to go to the other glow, as I had come to think of it. I hoped that it was Kim. But I couldn't waste valuable time going to visit Sensei as, inconveniently, the pull was in exactly the opposite direction. What if I used a mental link to talk to Sensei? He had appeared to me enough times without physically being there.

* * *

I hummed a light tune as I reached for my soap. The luxury of a long shower was not one to be taken lightly, and I believed that luxuries were mere oases in the desert of life and enjoyed them when I could. I sensed a flicker behind me and spun around with speed belying my age. Age was just a number. The shower curtain disintegrated under the force of my attack but there was no one else there. I was not fooled. I was thus unsurprised when the towel I reached for levitated and formed itself into an image of Ron-San's face.

The face turned into a mask of shock as it fully took form. "_Sensei_," Ron yelped. "Put on some clothes!"

I beamed kindly at my favorite student. "Nature is not something one should be ashamed of, Ron-San, it should be embraced. I see you have heard my summons. Why have you not honored me with your presence? We have a need to discuss this disturbance in your mental state. There is no Kim."

Studiously keeping his eyes closed, Ron's face transformed from the 'freaked out', as he would have put it, expression that it had assumed after I used the word embraced to utter seriousness. "Kim _does_ exist. And I _will _find her. I can feel someone else with monkey power calling out to me, Sensei," he said desperately. "I think I gave it to her when we…" he blushed.

Realizing what my pupil was referring to, I smiled indulgently. "Ron-San, mere physical contact is not enough to ensure the creation of monkey power in another. The creators had to take in consideration that someone unworthy would get the power. The power only goes to someone else that the original person has complete trust with, and complete openness and connection between minds is needed."

Looking at the face of the towel, I realized Ron's earnestness. As he told me that my statement had described his relationship with Kim, my resolve weakened. I remembered all the good things that Ron had done for our humble school, despite asking the world to pay for it's saving. "All right, Ron-San," I agreed. "Seek and you will discover what you try for if you have the courage."

The towel seemed to light up and glow and Ron opened his eyes in shocked joy. Realizing what he had done immediately, they clamped shut again and an expression of pain came over his features. I smiled indulgently at his antics. Ron hurriedly disappeared with a last "Thanks, Sensei, you're the man" and I released the mental summons I had placed upon him. Grabbing the towel as it fell, I dressed myself with my usual speed as I pondered upon Ron-San's words. I was worried about his obsession with this Kim but meeting him had slightly convinced me that this was more than a simple brainwashing. I had made the right choice. If Kim existed, he could find her. And if she did not, he would find a lot about himself in this journey.

* * *

Later, I realized that these thoughts had made me unusually distracted. This was why I did not notice anything until I woke up in a dark room across an unconscious figure. A voice called, "Prepare for your death, _Master._"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES (READ!): It was unbelievably hard to write Sensei's POV. I hope I didn't mess it up too much. I'm glad I managed to get humor in there! I enjoyed writing the Ron/ Sensei interaction.I know Ron sounds very grown up and OOC at the start, but he's been through a lot and he has matured to some extent!**

**Can anyone guess who the 'figure' at the end is? Hint: It's probably not Kim.**

**Now, to explain the directions thing for those who are confused and may ask about this in the future. Imagine a globe showing the world. Ron is in the US of A, and Sensei is in Japan, which is closer to the west of America. The other pull comes from an area somewhere west of India and east of the USA – this includes a lot of Asia, all of Africa and Europe, which is in the opposite direction from Japan – I refuse to tell you exactly where. One thing I can definitely tell you, Kim is _not _in Australia. ;)**

**This entire chapter was written during a lesson at school where our teacher failed to turn up – that is about the only free time I get. _Sorry sorry sorry_ for not updating sooner, I promise to try and update more now that I have a break. PS – I'm currently on a Zutara high (for those of you who don't know, it's Zuko/ Katara pairing on Avatar: The Last Airbender, so if you know a good story please tell me.**

**As usual I'm open for suggestions, comments and feedback!**


	9. Shego returns

**DISCLAIMER: I owned Kim Possible the day I invented space shuttles and microwave popcorn. :)

* * *

**

I woke up with a start, unable to shake off the feeling that somehow someone had quite literally pulled me out of my sleep. I jumped out of the bed – if you could call the frilly pink concoction that – and landed on the floor absolutely alert. What was with all the pink and gold? I swear to Warhok, if this was one more of Drakken's stupid plans to enter the teenage girl's mind…this was the last straw.

Strangely enough this room seemed somehow familiar. Where was I? I would never allow myself to be captured, would I? I had absolutely no memory of what had happened. I felt a tiny _frisson_ of fear and wished – just for a second – that Drakken were here.

In a sudden fit of rage at my weakness, I slashed out at the curtains surrounding the bed. Activating my plasma hands, I ripped the gold things to pieces until only the burnt wisps were left, drifting towards the ground. Suddenly, I needed to attack everything in the room. With a few well executed kicks, punches, plasma attacks, and some moves of my own, soon the whole room looked as if it had been attacked by 20 foot tall monsters. Or one Shego.

Smirking slightly (_this _would teach people to put me in a room like this), I felt a bit stupid – Kimmie would laugh about this – as I tried the door and found it opened easily. Maybe I hadn't been captured. I swung the door open and yelled as I found someone standing outside.

Reflexively, I aimed a kick at the person's stomach, but they easily grabbed my foot and swung it aside. Regaining my balance, I jumped towards the person, at the very last minute changing direction slightly so that I would flip over and be behind them. But this person knew all my moves. In the heat of the fight I couldn't really see who it was, but from the grunts of exertion I guessed it was a man. He too moved so that his hand caught my foot and I landed in a heap on the floor. I leapt up – time to try some moves that weren't my own. Kim had taught me some moves that she used, and although I hated to have anything to do with cheerleading, she had beaten me with these moves, so I figured this person could be beaten too.

I went for a punch but distracted the person with a kick where I knew it would hurt. I had no objection to fighting dirty. I landed a good few punches as the man groaned on the ground, and once I was satisfied that he wouldn't be getting up too soon, I took a look to see who it was that had managed to get me imprisoned. Or whatever had happened.

"_**JUNIOR**_? You better explain this well, or I am going to pound you till you are _nothing _more than a piece of pulp on the ground. I will make it hurt!" I shrieked. I was so angry I was practically seeing red spots in front of my eyes. Didn't villains have some sort of code not to attack other (even ex) villains? Anyway, after his father had been sick, Senor Senior Junior had been enjoying his money and seemed to have given up on taking over the world.

Junior mumbled and whimpered on the ground for a bit but began talking after I gave him a not so gentle poke in the stomach. "_Querida_, what is the matter? I grew worried after you did not come to greet me in the morning and after I heard noises from your room I was concerned and came to check on you and now you have ruined my hair!" he wailed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up a bit there, gel-boy," I said. "There are too many things about that sentence I don't understand. From what I know of Spanish, you better not be calling me sweetheart. I have a boyfriend! I do not come to greet you in the morning and how did you get me here?"

Junior had no idea what I was talking about. After shrieking and moaning at the word boyfriend, he began sobbing in a heap on the floor. I couldn't get much out of him, other than the fact that he somehow thought we were married. After that, I fled. Senor Senior Senior consoled his moping son as I left the house to find out what was going on.

* * *

I couldn't figure it out. There was no lair where Drakken's should have been. There was just nothing. I couldn't find Drakken, and apparently Princess Kim didn't _exist?_ That was it. I was going insane. This was some stupid dream. I would have never married Junior in my right mind. Sure, he was rich, but I was happy with Drakken!

I sat down on what should have been the floor of the lair, but was instead just rock. Resting my head in my hands, I tried to collect my thoughts until I heard a very familiar voice yelp behind me. "_WHAT?_ What happened to my beautiful lair?"

Jumping up, I turned and had never been so glad to see Drakken. I ran towards him and kissed him.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Ooh twists, twists! I actually didn't end on a cliffhanger this time, I was going to leave it as a mystery who the voice was. Finally some action – I tried my best, and maybe a (hidden) clue as to what is going on! I did think about making Senor Senior Senior dead but decided he was too much fun to kill off. :) Please review, come on guys – 123 visitors and only 2-3 reviews? Thanks to the people who did review, that was the only thing that inspired me to keep going. So if you want the next chapter, you have to review. Even anonymous reviews are fine.**

**And somehow stupid line breaks won't work, but I'm trying. And I don't own High School Musical either.**

**EDIT: _Finally_ FanFiction fixed the linebreaks and I am fully freaking appreciative. :) (notice all the f's in the sentence?)  
**


	10. Drakken speaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but I do own this story which I am finally updating!**

**

* * *

**

Don't get me wrong. I fully appreciated the kissing thing that Shego was doing. Especially the vigor she was putting into it. This wasn't something she did very often, I knew, and I fully appreciated it, but it was very unlike her and I knew she only did it when she was feeling very romantic or upset. I sure hoped it was romantic and not upset this time. But with everything I had seen for the last few hours after inexplicably waking up next to a girl who I didn't know but called me Drakkie-Wakkie.

Drakkie Wakkie. What kind of name was that? It was disgusting and highly inappropriate for a genius scientist like me. Super Genius Mad Scientist and Ex-Villain Who Has A Hot Girlfriend Who Used To Be His Sidekick/ Behaved Like His Boss comes to mind. Why was it so hard for people to give me the respect I so deserved? Well, Shego would argue with the 'deserved' part, but I believed in it.

Shego detached herself from my lips and to my amazement I found that her eyes were filled and tearful. Now I began to panic. "Shego, I...you...we...it...I..." I babbled. I was never comfortable with women crying, especially when it was Shego - who was always so strong.

She explained everything she had seen and been through, whereas I told her my story. After hearing her side of things I felt a sudden and illogical urge to go murder Junior. Shego didn't exactly look happy when I mentioned the Bon-bon girl either. Well, if not looking happy means shooting plasma from your hands to the wall opposite. Not happy might have been a bit of an understatement.

Suddenly I realized something. "I know what happened!" I shouted in triumph. Shego rolled her eyes. "Drakken," she still used this name when she was annoyed with me. "I highly doubt giant potatoes from another world kidnapped and brainwashed us **(A/N - This is for Neothesaiyanangel and her Drakken/ potato pairing)**." I mumbled back, "But it makes so much seeense!"  
Shego ignored me. "We have to find Ron," she said. "What? The sidekick?" I asked in surprise. "_Drakken!_" she said. "I never said I wasn't coming," I replied sheepishly.

* * *

The sidekick..._all right _Shego I mean RON, was nowhere in Middleton. After a little 'persuasion' we managed to get the computer kid who helped Kim to get in touch with him. He was on his way to Europe for some reason.

"But Shego!" I whined. "We'll never catch up with him." I should have known better than to say that. Shego always had her ways. We were in Europe before the kid. _What, _Shego_?_ If I couldn't call him the sidekick I had to call him something. Why are you reading this anyway? What do you mean why am I doing this thing? It's not pointless! We have to do something while we're in prison. I'll work on the escape plan after this! It'll be something for kids to read. About our adventure. Okay, I'll start on the plan.

Shut up, you! I _am not_ whipped. What is this whipped thing anyway?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm updating! Yeah, nothing more to say. But the real action will happen next chapter. Reviews are greatly welcome!**


	11. Whom?

**Chapter Eleven**

My eyes push open. Drift shut again. I can't control it. Sometimes I think I see someone opposite me, but I don't know. I'm too weak. Nothing makes sense.

* * *

**All right, this is more of a teaser than anything else, just to let you know I'm still alive. If any of you are Avatar: the Last Airbender fans, I've gotten completely into that fandom. I'm a die-hard Zutarian, and Taangy (I call it that!). If you aren't, you probably won't know what I mean, but check out the show anyway. It's amazing, and I really believe it's more for teens than children.**

**I have a few stories there that I update often, and have been doing so for the last few months.**

**But, I advise you re-read this story if you've forgotten it, because I've improved as an author, and more of this story will come soon (hopefully!).**

**Also, I know I don't deserve this, but I hope that I have at least a few fans out there and I would love if some of you could vote for me in any of the categories at the Fannies (Kim Possible fanfiction awards). Look at ****Zaratan's profile and work for more detail on them and PM him to vote. I would love to win Best Young Author, or whatever you think I deserve! I would really really want this, so _please_ take the time out to vote.**


	12. James

**Apologies for not updating, but here's a _real_ chapter that should get the plot moving! (and the reviews coming!)  


* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was a normal day in our household. We were an average household, with your 2.6 kids, although in our case that was a literal figure rather than a figurative one. Best not to go there, though.

My wife walked into the room. "James, breakfast!" I responded with a smile and a nod that did little to dispel the cloud over the room. No matter how hard we tried to pretend that everything was all right, none of us could forget that day.

Our twins walked into the room, I heard them coming from the crashing of items that preceded them. I tried to smile, unable to shake off my memory of that day. Jim and Tim noticed and began to speak to each other in that language that no amount of both expensive and inexpensive therapists could prevent them from using. I had long become resigned to the fact that our sons would not even speak with us, but it was harder for Ann to accept. She spent her entire day at home trying to figure out solutions to the problem.

I knew there was no solution, the only real one had vanished eighteen long years ago. It was what had caused Ann to give up her job (she couldn't be in a hospital again), and what caused Jim and Tim to fail all their classes (despite IQ tests being off the charts), and what had caused me to be fired from my previous job.

It was called Kim, but ever since she had died just after birth, she had become it, and I had not been able to keep a job longer than three months.

Ann had been able to bear it better recently, but something always came up that set her off. Some reminder of the daughter that she could have had. If fate had not been so cruel to our family. Just when Kim would have begun kindergarten, I caught her standing wistfully at the gate. She would stay there all day sometimes, and I found out about it when the twins had called me from home to say that they were hungry and didn't know where their mother was. I suppose they had always been left behind as we chased after an impossible dream.

Oh well. There was work, I suppose. I sighed as I took the bus to work. "Welcome to Bueno Lacho, how may I help you?"  


* * *

**Yes, Bueno Lacho. Bueno Nacho closed down because of lack of sales, remember? And he takes the bus because they're poor. Or just not rich. They're not in those well-earning jobs any more!  
**


End file.
